The Transporter 2: The Temple of Time
by JonPayne911
Summary: Jason, Kim, and Ron are back, this time, trying to discover the mystery of time and its power to give life, and to take it away...
1. Default Chapter

People from all around were here tonight, at the Club Omega. Invited guests we shown to the front as the show started. A beautiful blonde woman came out from center stage and started to sing.  
  
She sang and danced beautifully, while having the full attention of the audience. Walking down the stairs toward one of the bigger tables, a man dressed in a white suit, and black pants went over and sat in a table facing the gentlemen. He showed his face to them, it was Jason. "I have what you asked for." Jason told the men, pulling out a bag with an object in it.  
  
One gentleman, wearing a hood, leaned forward and removed the hood. Jason gasped, it was Monkey Fist. "As do I." He also pulled out a bag containing something. They both exchanged their bags and pulled out the contents. "Ahh. yes, the fifth jade monkey!" He exclaimed, giving it to one of the men. Jason pulled out a few coins and threw them on the table.  
  
"The deal was for the crystal Monkey Fist, the crystal." Jason started, leaning back into his chair. Monkey Fist smiled and pulled out another bag and gave it to him. Jason reached in and pulled out the crystal, about as big as his head, but light as a feather.  
  
"Now, you will give the crystal back to me." Monkey Fist said, all his men around him, pulling out handguns. Jason smirked and put the crystal into his leather pouch. "I don't think, you want me to do this." Monkey Fist said, all the men around him pointing the guns at Jason's head.  
  
Jason once again smirked at them and pulled out a metallic device. "One thing about time Fist, there is plenty to go around!!!" Jason yelled, smashing the device onto the table, sending a shockwave around the room. Everything in the entire club was frozen, all except Jason. He took a sip of wine and pulled out his TCP. "Thanks for the drink guys, but my how time flys!" He activated the time-traveling device and disappeared in a wave of light, while everything around him turned back to normal time.  
  
"Wah? Where is he!!!" Monkey Fist yelled, slamming down on the table. Then he peered over and saw the monkey statue still laying on the table. "Well, at least not all is lost." 


	2. Enter Jason

Kim and Ron sat across from each other, at the dinner table with both Kim and Ron's families. It was Christmas Eve and all was well. Kim's brothers were fighting over something, and Mr. And Mrs. Possible were talking together with Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable. "Another year gone by Ron." Kim said, smiling at him.  
  
Ron looked up and smiled, "Yea, and what a year it was." He checked his pocket and made sure he had Kim's present. After eating dinner, the whole family sat down together to watch a Christmas movie. After the movie, Ron's parents were leaving, "Don't be home to late son." Mr.Stoppable said, bidding his goodbyes. Ron and Kim sat on the couch, watching tv.  
  
"Don't stay up too late Kimmie." Mrs. Possible said, walking up the stairs. Kim looked over at the clock as it turned midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron." Kim said to her best friend.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you Kim." Ron said, embracing her in a warm hug. All of a sudden, Kim's hair started to rise, "Kim, what's wrong with." Ron was cut off by the lightning static surrounding the room and the sudden appearance of Jason.  
  
"Jason!!!" Kim exclaimed, getting up and hugging him.  
  
"Long time no see, Kim, Ron." Jason said, putting away the metallic time instrument.  
  
"What's the sitch Jason?" Ron asked, Kim frowning at him.  
  
"Well, there seems to be a problem, a problem with time." Jason said, pulling out the crystal he had gotten from Monkey Fist. "This crystal was never to be tampered with." Jason said with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"So I take it we have a very big problem, then." Kim chimed in.  
  
"The crystal was found by Monkey Fist, and I was able to get it away from him, for the time being. But the crystal must be returned to its original resting place." Jason said, putting it back into his pouch.  
  
"Well then why don't you just go and return it then?" Ron asked.  
  
Jason looked at him and smiled, "That's why I came to get you two, I thought you'd like to help me in the future."  
  
"The future, so this crystal is from the future?" Kim said.  
  
"Yes, the crystal will not be found for ten years from now. After it is found, it will be placed into the Temple of Time. The temple is a sanctuary for time travel, it is also a museum for time travel as well. You two will find quite a surprise once you get there." Jason said, smiling.  
  
"Nothing has happened since the crystal has gone, right?" Kim asked.  
  
"That's the catch Kim. Once the crystal was removed, all illegal time travel routes that were sealed, have been broken open. So the crystal must be returned as soon as possible." Jason added.  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's do it!" Ron said, shaking hands with Jason.  
  
"A team again, I can't believe it!" Kim said, walking next to them.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jason said, activating the TCP and sending the three into the future. 


End file.
